Honor to my heart
by heartIsyheart
Summary: Princess Isabella loves Edwardan explorer , poor girl Alice loves Jasper a Duke and Isabella's soon to be husband. Will Isabella/Bella and Edward find a way for there love to work, can they cheat death?
1. Finding Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**I have re-edited the story, hope you think it is better. **

The early morning sun broke through a crack in my bedroom window leaving a beam across my bed sheets. I yawned softly and sat up stretching my back. Just then one of my maids came in

with breakfast on a tray. "Good morning Princess Isabella" She said after she had put down the tray on the coffee table she curtseyed and left then room.

Ok so I guess you're a little bit confused? Well I'll tell you a bit about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Princess of King Charles and Queen Renée, I was born on the 13th of September.

After finishing my breakfast I rang the bell for my maids to come. Lizzie, Grace, Jodie and Beth all stood before me and curtseyed. "Good morning your royal highness." They all said. "Good

morning" I replied and with a nod of my head Grace came and took the tray away. "I want a light blue dress today Lizzie." I said turning to her. "Yes ma'am." And she went into my huge

wardrobe. I took off my nightdress, and waited for Beth and Jodie to fetch my undergarments. "Hurry up girls" I scolded. "Yes madam" I heard them all say. Beth, Jodie and Lizzie all returned. I

pulled on the white pantaloons and Beth did them up at the back, next came four petticoats all white with blue flowers embroiled on the sides. Next Jodie pulled a white low cut blouse over my

head and tucked into my skirts. Grace returned with my corset "Nice of you to join us." I scolded. "Sorry Madam." She said and hurried over to me. Placing the corset over the white blouse she

began lacing it up. "Tighter" I said sucking in my breath I refused to look fat at all. I heard her get Jodie and Jodie held me with Grace pulled. Finally I was in. I couldn't breath or bend but I was

in! Next Beth put the metal hoop over my head and placed the socks and shoes on my feet. Lastly all four of my maids pulled the dress over my head. The dress was long covering my feet,

which was the fashion, the skirt was a full circle with black lace around the edges. The top part was fitted and had laced to be tightened at the back with Jodie was pulling. The dress was

beautiful it had been a gift from one of my many admirers.

I gracefully moved across the floor to my dressing table. Beth powdered white makeup onto my face while Jodie brushed my long mahogany hair. My lips were painted bright red and purple and

blue eye shadow was applied. My eyes with outlined with loads of charcoal and my hair was now in a elegant bun with the sides hanging down. Three feathers were placed in my hair a white

one, a black one and a peacock one with an eye on it.

Grace open three huge jewelry boxes on the table and presented me with all different types of necklaces, rings, bracelets and earrings. In the end I chose a pear ring incrusted with diamonds, a

pear pendent, two pear earrings and a diamond and pear silver bracelet. Now I was ready, to get me ready it had taken two and a half hours, and this is just a normal day. "Thank you Grace,

Jodie, Lizzie and Beth you are all excused please ask Lady Rosaline to meet me in the south gardens at noon for tea." They all said "Yes your majesty." Then curtseyed and left. I sighed happily

and moved over to the window, I could see the palace gardens stretching for miles and I new my life was great.

Placing a blue hat over my head and getting my parasol, I left my bedchambers for the maids to tidy. There were not to be seen or heard. You see at the palace there were different levels of

servants. There were the Kings and Queens Maids who wore black dresses with a white apron and a black bow in there hair, next came my maids they wore light blue dresses with a white apron

and a light blue ribbon in there hair, then the cleaning maids they wore a gray dress with a black apron, Farther tells me there are loads more servants but I can't remember what they wear.

My feet made a funny sound on the gravel as I walked towards were Rosaline and I are meant to have tea. I saw then, she raised her head and smiled. "Good afternoon your Royal Highness"

She said curtseying. "Rise Lady Rosaline" I said giving her my hand to kiss. We both sat down while the two servants held the huge parasol over us. The butler poured the tea. "So tell me my

dear Rosaline what news have you?" She blushed and looked down, "Nothing much my Princess, but I have heard that a new jewelry shop has opened in the town and it is said that they sell

the most beautiful things there like no other." He eyes were glistening and I laughed. "Well this shop sounds amazing we must visit," I said while taking out my fan to cool myself down while

summoning over a page. "Ready an escort and cartridge for Lady Rosaline and myself." He nodded, bowed and walked away.

"Thank you Princess, I'm sure it will be fun!" I smiled at her.

"Come, we need to be ready" I said taking her hand in mine and we walked down back to the palace.

Rosaline was dressed similarly to me, out of respect, she wore a pale pink dress in a similar style, her hair a in a bun to and her face was also powered only with lighter lips and eyes. She wore a

necklace I had given her for her 15th birthday, it was a white gold 'R' with diamonds and pink pears in it, I knew she would love it the second the designer showed me the picture.

Our escorts arrived just as we did and bowed to me then to Rosaline I nodded in reply. The escorts were Sir Eric and Sir Mike, they were little more than servants but they would do. Mike opened

the door for Rosaline and myself and then closed it firmly. Escorts always rode on horses ahead. Along with Sir Eric and Sir Mike we also had ten guards to protect me but they would not enter

the shop.

The carriage began to move slowly and Rose and I commented on the fine weather. People were waving and cheering at us as the carriage went bye and I smiled and waved back through the

window. Rose looked down at my hands and gasped, "Princess you're wearing the satin gloves I made you" I smiled and patted her hand.

"Of course, I could wear nothing else in your presence." Strangely the carriage stopped and Rosaline was thrown unladylike on the floor. I was furious, how dare someone make one my favorite

lady in waiting fall to the floor. "I'm sorry." Rosaline said but I shushed her, "It's ok, I'm not mad at you." Carefully I climbed out of the carriage, which caused the people walking by to gasp and

bow to my. I just waved them off and walked to the front of the carriage to wear Sir Mick and Sir Eric were. "What is happening here?" I asked in a stern voice I could see a boy and girl on the

floor, they seemed to be fighting. I stalked over to them, "What in heavens name do you think you to are doing?" Shouted Sir Eric standing beside me. The boy and girl only then noticed me

and a red blush spread across her face. The boy was faster than the girl and bowed low to me, the girl quickly noting also bowed. "Rise" I said to them and they both stood looking at me, not in

the eye of course. The girl was pettie, with short black hair and pale skin; she was thin and looked weak. The boy was completely opposite he had brown hair and tan skin, not something I saw

very often. They both wore little clothing and were covered in mud. "What are you names?" I questioned. "Um, your Majesty I an Alice Brandon and this is Jacob Black. We beg your forgiveness

that we were fighting in your presence." The little girl said and to be honest I was surprised I had expected the boy to speak up but he remained silent so my eyes fell back to the girl. "Well Alice

and Jacob, you have disgraced yourselves?" I asked my voice not changing at all. The girl looked close to tears but the boy just sat there. "I'm so very sorry your royal highness, please forgive

me my Jacob, he is mute and deaf, please have mercy. Is there any way we could make it up to you?" I mused for a moment at the girl and looked down at the boy, he could be useful in the

stables I thought. I waved over one of the soldiers. "Bring a horse for the girl and take her to my maids. Take the boy to the stables." I told him. He nodded and bowed. I retreated to the

carriage to find Rose had fainted. "Take us back to the palace." I shouted to the driver not wanting to continue with Rose unwell. The carriage turned and I rested Rose's head in my lap and

started stroking her long blonde hair.

The evening had come by the time we had returned and Rosaline finally awaken just as the carriage stopped she tried apologizing but I told her not too. "Get some rest before your duties

tomorrow" I said before sending her off.

I changed for dinner and had my make up re applied, I wore a darker blue dress with pears hanging off it, and white lacing around the edge. I walked down the stairs with my ladies in waiting

following me except Rosaline. Waiting to be announced my ladies checked their hair. "Presenting, her royal highness Princess Isabella Marie Swan and her ladies in waiting." The doorman said

while opening the grand oak doors. We walked down the centre of the room to where my parents were sitting. "Mother, Farther good evening." I said curtseyed to them, as did my maids. "Good

evening Isabella." Said my mother giving me her hand. "Rise my daughter and sit with us." My farther said. I obeyed and sat on the other thrown next to him while my ladies went to different

tables close by. "Let's begin." My farther said and we all started eating.

After dinner I retired to my room. My room is at the front of the palace; one of my windows overlooks some of the gardens while the other looks down our huge drive way. My bed is a four-

poster with nearly black wood; it was carved by a young boy in the village and was given to me in exchange for some land. It had a red bed sheets on with matching red curtains around the

sides, they were all embodied with black lace and pears. I had a huge dressing table with a full-length mirror next to it in the same type of wood, near the fireplace stood a screen which could be

put around when having a bath. My wardrobe was the next room, because I had so many dresses, hats, shoes ect. I had many paintings on the wall and a beautiful rug on the floor.

When I returned to my room I found Beth, Jodie, Lizzie, Grace and Alice there, "Good evening Ma'am." They all said and curtseyed.

"Good evening." I replied with a nod. "Alice, come here girl." She walked over to me, I pondered. "Tell me Alice can you sew?" She nodded shyly. "Ok then I'll give you a chance, I want you with

the help of another seamstress to make me a new gown, with undergarments too, understand?" She nodded but looked ready to faint. "You can start tomorrow you have two weeks, which is

more than enough time." Jodie shoed her out of the room while Beth started undressing me. Once the dress was off Lizzie started unlacing the corset and I took in so much air. Once more I was

standing in nothing. Grace fetched my nightgown and placed it over my head. Letting me sit they removed the make up and brushed then plaited my hair. Climbing in to bed I told the maids

"Look after Alice, she might become useful." And I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Edward the explorer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I woke the next morning to Jessica coming into my room; she was another one of my ladies in waiting. "Good morning Princess Isabella" she said curtsying.

"Good morning Lady Jessica do you bring me news?" She nodded and I waved her over to my bed. "Pray tell?" I said as she sat by my side. Not many people were allowed to see the princess in

her nightgown only the princess's maids and her ladies in waiting. "There is a new man at court, his name is Edward Masen, and he is an explorer from the new world." I gasped and took

Jessica's hand I had heard about some of theses explorers some were more than beggars. "Jessica, please do be careful when you're around him, he might be dangerous." She nodded and I gave

her my leave. As she was exiting the room my maids came in. "Good morning your Royal Highness." They said while curtsying. "Good morning" I was in a good mood this morning and even

through he is not a high quality man I still want to meet the infamous Edward Mason. Once again my maids dressed me. I chose a nearly white dress with off the shoulder sleeves; the dress had

many layers and had black spots on the top layer. I had a white shawl made of the same fabric and white shoes but you couldn't see them because of the long dress. My hair was in a elegant

plate with mother of pear flowers in it. My face once again was powdered white but my lips were painted a light pink and my eyes weren't as dark. Beth handed me my fan and I wore diamonds

with the dress. I was ready!

My maids left and my Ladies all arrived at the door. They were all dressed in white like I had told them to do, there were lady Jessica, Lady Angela, Lady Rosaline Lady Lauren and Lady Leah.

They all curtseyed. "Good morning." I said looping my arm through Angela's "I have important people to meet." I winked at Jessica and we walked down to the grand hall. The announcer

silenced everyone before we entered then said. "Presenting her royal highness Princess Isabella Marie Swan and her Ladies in waiting." He bowed and we walked through. As we walked people

bowed and curtseyed to me then my ladies. Greeting people was always one of the Princesses duties and I loved it.

"May I please present Lord and Lady Cullen." Said the announcer as a man and woman walked through the door, I had known Esme and Carlisle since forever and loved them to. "What joy

Esme and Carlisle what brings to here?" Carlisle bowed and Esme curtseyed then Carlisle said "We have some news, and we would like you your royal highness to here it first." He looked at his

wife who nodded at him to continue, "My wife is pregnant!" He said looking proud.

"Oh my congratulations!" I said I got up off my chair and took Esme's hands in mine then kissed them, this was a great form of respect for a princess to go that to a lady. "Your child boy or girl

will have my blessing!" I said and walked back to my thrown. "Please do stay here for a short time, as I know my parents will want to here the news for your own lips." They nodded and sat to

the left of me.

I continued greeting people till there was only one left. "May I please present Mr. Edward Masen an explorer of the new world!" And that's when I saw him

EPOV

I have fought pirates, I have guided ships through storms but nothing not one of those experiences compared to how I felt now. I was about to meet Princess Isabella Swan and I was scared to

death. I hear a man say, "May I please present Mr. Edward Masen an explorer of the new world." To the Princess, that was my queue. I walked through the doors and saw her. She was

beautiful, not just her clothes but also her face, and her deep chocolate eyes. Once I got to her I bowed like I had been taught and waited for her to tell me to rise. "Good morning Mr. Masen

please rise." Her voice was like sugar, a new good I had found in the new world. As I stood she smiled at me and I felt blessed. "When they said to me, that the Princess was a beautiful lady they

were wrong, because before me I see a beautiful angle." She giggled at my comment but her smile got bigger flattery it was, but it was true she was beautiful. "So Mr. Masen What brings you to

my Fathers court?" She asked a smile still playing on her lips

"I wanted to bring your majesty a gift, from the new world."

BPOV

I wonder what he brought me, something beautiful I hope. He reached in to his bag and pulled out what looked like a rock. "This Princess, is a potato!"

"A what?" I questioned

"A potato, you eat it" I motioned to Lady Lauren to get it. "Try it." I said to her. She bit in to it then look disgusted but managed to swallow it. She started to look a little green the swayed a bit

on the stop one of the gentlemen help her out of the room "Well Mr. Masen you have managed to make one of my Ladies sick, I think we shall leave now." And I rose Hiding my giggle behind

my fan. "Your royal highness may I stay at court awhile?" He shouted after me something that is not done. "Do as you please Mr. Masen but keep you potatoes to your self." I answered. And

the people laughed.

I dinned with my parents and retired to my room, I may be a spoiled princess but I do like to know what's going on. I called in Lady Angela who helped me take off the heavy dress. "

She got out a big white dress similar to what the local girls wore. It had white folds down making it look very beautiful, it did up at the front and went up to my neck a had an orange belt around

my waist and I took off all my Jewry. I felt next to naked without any jewels, but I didn't want to be recognised. Angela gave me a white scarf that I rapped around my head, after I put on much

less white powder you could barley recognise me! "If anyone asks where I am say I am at prays ok?" I asked Angela and swept out of the room.

I past maids, servants, Lords and Dukes and not one of then noticed me, and it annoyed me slightly, but that cannot be helped I wanted to see Alice so I had with me one of my corsets that

was broken and needed fixing so I had an excuse. Knocking on the door I opened it slightly, when I was in this clothing I was know as Bella named after Isabella but her family were not of very

high statues but Princess Isabella like her company so I often same to the palace, well that was the cover story anyway. "Hello Bella it's been along time hasn't it!" said Heidi the head

seamstress I nodded Bella was very shy and barley talked. "What's that ah a broken corset, have that fixed in no time, why don't you go talk to Alice she's new here and could do with some

help" I nodded and walked into the back room. "Hello? Alice?" I asked making my voice different to Isabella's.

"Hello, you must be Bella, I'm Alice" Said the short hair girl coming out of the mist. "I love your dress it's beautiful." Alice said. "Thank you" I said blushing, I as a princess normally blush but

because of the makeup you can't tell. "You're a friend of the Princess right?" I nodded. "She saved me, you know, there I was just walking along when a horrid boy starts beating me up, later I

realized that he is Jacob Black my mothers friends son so I was confused, why would he attack me? He can't hear or talk so there's no use asking him, but I whish I was told why" She could talk

a lot.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I must go now, the princess wanted me to read with her, I might come and visit again. Bye" I said walking out the room. Heidi gave me back the corset fixed. "Than you" I

said walking out the room.

I raced back to my bedchamber. "Princess Isabella, you need to change your parents want to talk to you about something it's important" Angela helped me in to a beautiful blue dress which had

long sleeves and a full skirt there were flowers on the fabric. She then called all my maids in to redo my hair and make up. Then I was ready. Rosaline appeared and the three of us Angela as

well walked towards the great hall arm in arm. "Presenting her royal highness Princess Isabella Marie Swan, Lady Rosaline and Lady Angela." The anouncer bowed as we past, at the end of the

room sat my mother and farther. "Mother, farther." I said curtsying to them. My mother said, "Lady Rosaline and Lady Angela please leave us." They curtsied and left. "Isabella join us." My

mother said and I went and sat by her. "Isabella you are now 17 we fell it is time for you to marry" My farther said, I was so happy I couldn't wait. "Isabella you shall choose from the suitors I

present to you there is going to be a grand ball in four days were we shall announce the wedding dates. I was shocked; I get to choose out of my Mother and fathers choices. "Thank you

mother, farther." I said bowing my head. My farther nodded to the announcer who banged his stick "May I please present Lord Emmet McCarty, Jasper Hale the Duke of Courtside and Lord

Samuel Uley" The three men all walked into the room and bowed lower before us. My farther spoke "My daughter must choose one of you to marry before Sunday the day of the ball." He and

my mother left the room and I was alone with my suitors.

"Princess Isabella you are so very beautiful, that the world does not do you justice, will you please take a stroll with me?" Asked Jasper. I moved over to him and placed my arm on his "I would

be delighted, Jasper." I said before letting him lead me out of the room. This was going to be fun!


	3. Love is not for a princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Jasper was sweet and caring and I think he could be a good friend but there was something missing. I dismissed this thought as I was walking with Rosaline back to my room; I had to marry one

of them. "Good night Rosaline." I said she curtsied and left. Jodie came and undressed me, then took my hair out and cleaned my face. "Good night your highest." She whispered leaving the

room.

It was dark but I could see my hand faintly. Strangely I heard a noise, it sounded like footfalls. "Who's there?" I whispered reaching for the candlestick next to me. A shadow appeared out of the

gloom. And before I gave into the darkness I saw to green eyes.

"Isabella. Isabella. Please wake up" I heard someone whisper. I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark. Turning I saw a man, I open my mouth to scream but he said "No, no please listen to

me."

"Edward?" I said trying to figure out who he was.

"Yes." He replied. I lit the candle next to me and held it to his face. There angry scratches ran down his face. "What happened?" I questioned. I totaly forgot that I was sitting in my nightgown,

with my hair everywhere; I didn't want it pinned and no make up on. "It's horrible, but please don't marry Samuel, he's a murder, I escaped he killed my best friend" Tears were pouring out of

this eyes, with out thinking I held him close to my chest and hugged him while he cried. I had never been this close to a man before not even my farther, but it didn't matter, he needed

someone to hold him and I was the only one around.

His sobs stop and he sat there broken. "Edward, for your health we need to think of something else. Other wise you will be consumed despair." He nodded. "We shall speak of this matter in the

morning. Right now, something to take your mind of it." I pondered

"Twenty Questions" He mumbled

"Yes" I said capping my hands, "Twenty questions. You start." He looked at his hands then cleared his throat. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked his voice shaking. "Green." I answered

quickly. "Where were you born Edward?"

"North Hamtonshire. What is the thing you hold most dear to you?" I looked into his eyes when I answered, "The hopes and dreams of my people. I would prefer die than betray my people." He

looked shocked. "What? I might be spoiled, and I don't like unclean things but I do deep down care for my people." I sighed and looked at his face. He was very handsome. "Your beautiful." He

said to me.

"What?" I whispered shocked. "I'm not wearing make up, I'm only in a nightdress and my hair is a mess. How can you call me beautiful?" He just looked at me and smiled, "You don't need

those things to be beautiful. "I smiled shyly at him. For the rest of the night we talked and that was when I truly was happy.

I was feeling so sleepy the next morning. Edward had left at about 3ish so I had only got four hours sleep. "Good morning Princess." Said Maggie she was the cook's daughter and often helped

out at the palace as the pay was good. She brought in a steaming hot plate of toast and butter. "Hello Maggie" I said she curtsied and I waved her away. Hopping out of bed I sat and ate my

fattening breakfast. Once I was done I rang the bell and my maids came through the door. "What colour today Madam?" Asked Lizzie

"Red" I said with out hesitation I must scare this Samuel so he dares not fight against me that would leave me to pick either Jasper or Emmet. But I had seen Emmet looking longingly at

Rosaline and I new something was going on between them.

Lizzie returned with a red and gold dress. Grace pulled a white blouse over my head and Jodie and Beth put on my corset and did it up. Lizzie helped me into stockings and petticoats. Next was

the dress as it was sewn together I had to step into it carefully. Beth tightened the laces at the back while Grace added things to the sleeves. The dress had a stiff bodice with golden embroidery

on it. The long white sleeves of the blouse showed through and connected to them were thick bands of red and gold flowing down the arm. The dress had thin straps with black on the. The skirt

part was red on either sides and had a slash in the middle to see the top golden petticoat.

My face was once more powdered white and I chose a deep red lipstick to match my hair was pinned back but a couple of strands were left to shape my face. I wore a beautiful black necklace of

black pearls and many rings. My maids excused themselves and I decided to take a walk in the gardens. Picking up a matching parasol I started towards the north gardens because of the

beautiful water fountains. Wondering around the fountains beautiful peacock butterflies came and sat on my shoulders and I smiled warmly at them deciding that I would have a dress made like

the butterfly.

All of a sudden a man came flying at me with a dagger, I screamed as it entered my flesh, right in the middle of my body. Before I gave into the darkness I saw Edward running towards the man

but I saw no more as my eyes were no longer in that world.

I awoke in my bedchamber dressed in my undergarments, a nightdress and a dressing gown. Many people were squashed in the room, the King, Queen, Lord Emmet, Jasper the Duke of

Courtside, Edward all my ladies in waiting, a doctor and all my maids. "Isabella, thank goodness you have awakened." Said my farther taking my hand in his. I smiled slightly at him, just then

felt a horrid pain in my side. "Ahhhhh" I screamed out and the doctor ran over to me. "Princess please settle yourself," He said as I closed my eyes in agony. I didn't open them again for another

week.

A month had passed since I was stabbed, no one told me who did it and I didn't want to know. But Samuel strangely disappeared from court without even talking to me. I was only allowed out

of bed a day ago and I have a scar on my side were the knife entered, but it will fade in time the doctor told me.

Today I must choose a husband; the ball was cancelled because of my 'illness'. Emmet and Jasper have both been visiting me frequently, but I feel no more love than brotherly and I can tell

they will never love me like that ever. But with Edward it was different. When he visited me I wore a huge and rare smile but when he left I felt sad and heart broken.

I called for my maids. "For this evening I shall wear one of my red dresses. But now please get me my blue and purple dress." I said to them and they all got everything for me. There was a light

knock on the door and Alice entered holding three large striped boxes. "Princess Isabella." She said curtsying "I have made you your dress with undergarments." She said, I smiled. "I thank you

Alice for the dress will you do me the honor of dressing me?" She gasped this was a great honor for a signal person who was not one of my maids. She nodded and shakily walked over to me.

"Beth, Lizzie and Grace you three are excused Jodie stay so you can do my hair and make up with Alice." They all nodded and the three left while Jodie went and prepared the jewels and make

up.

Alice set the three boxes down in front of me and opened all of them. I slipped off my nightgown and pulled on the white pantaloons while Alice blushed like crazy. "What ever is the matter girl?"

I questioned her in a sharp tone. "Forgive me please." she said tears coming into her eyes. "I am sorry." I nodded. The girl had never dressed anyone before so seeing another woman naked

came as a shock to her. "Do not fret." I said patting her hand. I pulled on about six petticoats all white with pink flowers sewn into them. The corset was a light shade of pink with flowers on it

too. Then she helped me get the dress over my head and tighten it at the back. I looked wonderful. The dress was of satin and pink. The top half was low cut with white fur lining it. It had tiny

pink ruffles on top of the centre of the fur. The sleeves were puffy at the top with slashed parts showing purple satin underneath in between there were beautiful sewn roses. On the bodice part

was beautiful roses sewn on. The skirt covered my feet and stretched out very far. It too was pink satin but had emeralds on it with tiny little gems flowing about them with ribbons in bow

shapes. "Alice I must say I am very impressed I adore this dress and you shall be my new maid, but you shall also be my personal dress maker. You can have your own room near mine if I need

to at all." I said to her smiling all the time. Alice looked so happy. "Thank you so much I am forever grate full you ma'am." She said curtsying. "Jodie" I said for she had fallen asleep. "Jodie" I

said coming closer she still didn't wake. She had fallen asleep on my bed her face in my pillows. How dare she. I woke her with a large thump on her rear end with a book I had picked up. She

awoke with a cry. "What in heavens name do you think you are doing?" I screamed at her for there was drool on my bed sheets. "Your majesty, I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night,

please forgive me." She said kneeling to the floor I gave her a look of degust. "Jodie Witherbottom" I said pacing the room "you shall return to your family for two months. And I hope that being

away from the palace will get you better sleep." She was nearly in tears but it is forbidden to cry in my presence. Sending her home was not the worst I could have done, I could have done

much worst, but this means she has caused dishonor to her family and herself but I couldn't send her away forever for that would be like a death sentence. "Return in two months time. Now

get out of my sight." I shouted as she ran for the door.

Alice did my hair and makeup while I wondered who I should get as a new maid there was a local girl in the village called Jane she would do as it was said her family need her to work but no

were needed her. I decided to send a guard out to find her and ask her if she wanted to become my maid.

Walking in the gardens I bumped into Edward. "I thousand apologies my princess your beauty stunned me so much that I was in such a daze." He said with a deep bow. "Rise my Edward for you

to earn my forgiveness walk with me." I replied and gave him my hand. We walked to a cherry tree with beautiful blossom falling down. "Princess there is something I deeply wish to tell you"

Edward said to me. "Speak man then." I said raising a thin eyebrow. "While I tell you this may I please call you Isabella for I need to tell you how I feel?" I nodded to him. "Isabella from the first

moment I saw you I thought you looked like a goddess and now that I have talked to you and learned at you I know you are a goddess. Isabella I dream of you every night, I dream of us

Isabella what I'm saying is,….. I love you." I was so socked I didn't say anything, and then it clicked. The feeling in my chest in my mind when I see him its love. I love him. I do so much.

"Edward" I started "Edward I love you too." I whispered and I took his hand in mine.

We talked for a long time and I whished it could go on forever. "Edward, my darling" I whispered "I love you more than the moon and stars you are the first and only person to love me for

Isabella not princess Isabella but we can't marry, the country would be in up roar wars would start I am the single heir to the thrown and you are just just." I could finish but he did.

"Just a explorer, nothing more than a beggar." He said the same thing I had said to Jessica the morning he arrived. "Edward. Tonight I must choose my husband. I think it best we don't see

each other again." I whispered and left. I left my love for my country. I walked away without looking back and I let my heart finally die. For now I understood why I was stabbed. It was so

Edward could get to me. He was friends with Samuel, made me hate Samuel and got Samuel to stab me not so I would die, but so I would recover and get to know Edward better. He did that

because he loved me so I would grow to love him. But I have been a princess all my life. I am spoiled. I have maids and servants food, jewels and money. So I have no room for love. I am a

princess and a princess must do what is right for her country not herself. Edward thought I would do anything for him. But I can't, I won't. I will do anything for my people and anything for my

country.


	4. Fire! Fire!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

I was getting ready for the ball. The seamstress had made me a new dress for the occasion and I really was excited. The new girl Jane had come and was helping Alice, Beth and Grace get me

ready. Jane tightened the corset so much that I had no idea how I would get out! But I looked good. I wore the petticoats Alice had made me and the shoes from Emmet. I wore the necklace

Jasper had sent me I also wore the ring Edward had given me one time I was ill. It was a small red rock in metal, not worth much in money but to me it meant the world. The dress was white

and I pulled on the skirts first, there were two sewn together, and the top was split in the middle to show the golden one underneath. The sleeves were very elaborate, tight at the top then

flowing gently down, they two were white. The shoes, from Emmet were made of satin and had beautiful pearls sewn into them, they had a slight heel and silk ribbons to hold them on. The

necklace was white gold and started as a chocker then thinned out down the rest of my neck with diamonds and pearls in it.

My face was powdered again white and my lips pink, my hair was carefully put into a plated bun with silver clips added. My crown was placed on top of my head carefully and I was finally ready!

I met all my ladies and they curtseyed. "You look beautiful princess." Said Rosaline. I smiled and thanked her taking her hand in mine we descended to the great hall.

When we reached the hall the acouncer banded his stick. "Presenting her royal highness Princess Isabella Swan and her ladies in waiting." We entered the room. I would say whom I had chosen

after dinner, then there would be dancing, now people were just mingling. "My ladies." I said addressing them all, "After I am married I shall be queen, so you will no longer be a princesses ladies

in waiting can I ask you all to become a queens ladies in waiting after I am married?" They all nodded and I smiled brightly. "Busy yourselves but Rosaline please stay with me." They all nodded.

Rosaline and I may our way around.

"Lady Sarah, Lady Meilssa what a pleasure it is to see you tonight." I said to two women chatting. They both curtseyed. "Princess Isabella we wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Meilssa a

sparkle was in her eye. We chatted for along time but dinner was called so we parted ways.

My farther, the king sat at the head of the table my mother of his right and my self on his left. Jasper sat next to me and Emmet opposite. The food was wonderful and I felt pride in the cooking

staff.

My time had come. I had to choose a husband. My farther gave me a look and he stood. "As you all know tonight is a very special night." My farther paused "In two months time I shall no longer

be king and my daughter shall no longer be a princess, for tonight she chooses her husband." Everyone clapped and I stood. "Thank you all for coming he tonight" I started "Lord Emmet you are

a wonderful man and even through you love another you are still going through with this, but I can not marry a man who loves another so Jasper I choose you." I said and smiled Jasper stood

up and kissed me on the mouth and there was much chearing and clapping. I was to be married, not to a man I love but to one I could grow very fond of and we danced all night.

It was very late when I left and I fell asleep almost instantly when my head hit the pillow.

I slept late the next morning Jasper wanted me to go into town with him and I agreed deciding to go in the afternoon not morning. Deciding I wanted information on Emmet I found my only

corset that tightened at the front and a blue simple dress from the secret compartment at the back of my wardrobe. I also had a white maids apron, which I tied around my waist tightly.

Stuffing my hair into a bun and adding a bow I looked like Bella once more. I put a sign on my door saying do not disturb and left for Alice.

When I reached the laundry room I was greeted with a lot of steam. "Alice" I called out into the fog "Just coming" Came a reply. Alice came out looking dazed. "Miss. Bella hello again I haven't

seen you in a long time." She kissed each of my cheeks as I did to her too. "Alice can I help you in any way?" I asked looking innocent giving her my big doe eyes. She nodded then smiled.

"Could you please get lord Emmett's dirty clothing and bed sheets?" I nodded a smile spreading across my face as I dashed away. This was exactly what I wanted!

I knocked lightly on Emmett's room before entering. The room was in quite a mess, clothing was all over the floor, books, charts and maps. I didn't know what he was planning at all.

"Who's there" He said gruffly from the bed not evening raising his self. "I came for the laundry" I spoke quickly as I didn't want him to recognise my voice. "You" He said sitting up. "You don't

look like a maid" I nodded

"I am not, I am Miss. Bella Wasn I am a friend of the princess, but she is still asleep so I help Alice in the laundry room." I said quickly he looked skeptic then patted the bed next to him. "I want

to tell you some thing Miss. Wasn" I carefully walked over to him and sat down. "The princess is a most amazing person, she is beautiful, intelligent and kind I know she has a temper and loves

getting her own way but she truly does put others before herself." I nodded for him to continue. "She new, she new I love Rosaline. So she choose Jasper. She new and didn't mind. She didn't

want to marry me because it would make me unhappy." He was beaming now. I patted his hand "I need to get back to work now, but I'm glad it worked out for you Lord Emmett." He smiled

and I took all the laundry back to Alice a grin making it's way up my face.

When I reached my room I changed back into my nightgown and called for my maids. I decided on a light pink dress patterned with rose buds. I stepped into my petticoats and just as Grace was

tightening my stays a scream was heard from a couple on rooms bellow. "Fire" Someone shouted. "Save the princess," another said. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Was all I heard. Then I saw it. The flames

were licking at the doorway. My maids were running around terrified. "Stop it at once" I scolded. My maids froze. "Grace get the bed sheets, Lizzie open the windows and Beth grab my dressing

gown." I shouted and they all ran at once. I turned towards the door and some how managed to push the door closed. Beth handed me my dressing gown and I hastily put it on. We moved over

to Grace and helped her tie the bed sheets together. Then pulling Lizzie out the way we flung it out the window. I got my maids to climb out first and then swiftly followed then. The sheets were

not long enough through and my maids didn't know what to do. "Jump" Someone, bellow shouted. Beth jumped shortly followed my Lizzie. Then it was my turn, but suddenly I looked up to the

window and Alice was standing there in fright. "Grab on Alice" I shouted and it knocked her out of her dream like state. Hurriedly we both kept climbing down. I looked bellow me Jasper and

Edward were in the crowd along with many others. Then I just let go. Thankfully two strong arms caught me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked up expecting to see Jasper when I saw

Edward instead. "Oh" Was all I could say before he took off running, me still in his arms. "I'm not going to let you go Isabella" He said tears running down his face "I love you and you love me

lets run away together, far away, we can sail anywhere, do anything, be anyone, please Isabella." I looked at him, his eyes were sunk into his head, he looked thinner than when I last saw him

and he was slowing down.

I'm not quite sure what answer I would have given him. It would have been nice to run away, but I would always have guilt. The guards had run after us and seeing me in Edwards's arms was

enough for him to get a death sentence. "Princess are you ok" One of the guards said to after getting me out of Edwards arms. I couldn't speak. Charlie, the Captain of the guard helped me on

to his horse, even through it wasn't sidesaddle and we galloped off. I thought that would be the last time I would see Edward. But I was wrong.


	5. Secret passage

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The palace had not been too badly burned, apparently the fire had started in the stables and the boy Jacob was responsible, I was told he would be put to death, to tell the truth that horrified me

but there was nothing I could do.

While the palace was being rebuilt we were moving to one of our castles in the north of the country. My farther said, "It will give the people a chance to see the royal family." So we shall be

traveling by litter. Thankfully my wardrobe was not burnt in the fire as I closed my door, so I have no idea as to how Alice got into my room, but I decided to ask her later. The other things that

survived the fire are going to be carried by horses and donkeys. For some of the workers there will be carts but for most they will have to walk. My ladies will also be in my litter, behind me of

course and my maids shall be riding so I can have them near me. Each night we shall camp, tents are being brought along my ladies will have to share with me and my maids will have to sleep

with all the other maids but there is nothing I can do about that.

I am currently sitting in the litter with the curtains closed and talking to my ladies. I heard Jessica and Lauren whispering "You have to tell, you can't keep it a secret, if you don't I will." Jessica

whispered hurriedly to Lauren. Lauren hung her head in shame. "What is it you wish to tell me" I asked Lauren acid in my voice. Once more she hung her head. Jessica spoke up "She is with

child." Everyone except Jessica and Lauren gasped. "What" I nearly shouted. "You are with child outside of wedlock?" I questioned my eyes glaring down at her.

"I am" She whispered tears leaking out of her eyes.

"And who's is it" I questioned not giving her any pity. She started to cry harder now.

"I don't know your majesty" She whispered "I was in Jessica's Leah's and mine bedroom when he came in. He started kissing me and touching me. Please you majesty I tried to stop him but he

was to strong, then" She slowed down her talking, "Then he forced himself on me." The litter was stunned silence. I had not expected that. I moved over to Lauren and swiftly pulled her into a

hug. "You shall not be banished from court, you shall go home to your mother, have your baby with my blessing then return to me to marry a man I find for you, ok?" I asked holding her hands

now and smiling at her. Lauren was lost for worlds and she hugged me, which was not very proper but I patted her back and shushed her. Poking my head out of the curtain flap I called one of

the guards over and told him to stop the possession. "Stop the possession" He shouted and we all came to a very bumpy landing, as the men lifting us had put down the litter. "Bring Lady

Lauren's horse here and find four guards to accompany her to her family home." I instructed the guard he bowed and went off.

The king and Queen had gone ahead with another possession so I was in charge here; they had left before us. "We shall camp here tonight, put up the tents" I commanded stretching our legs I

finally got a better view of where we were. The hills rolled all over the place and the sunset made it look beautiful.

Lauren was ready "Thank you Princess" She said kissing my hands. I whispered "Your child shall become one of my maids or servants when they are old enough" She thanked me again then

rode away into the sunset. Her child could not be heard about, it was illegitimate and so held no power, the child she would have with her husband would be known as her first and would inherit,

it was sad but by letting the child become a maid or servant made sure it had a good life.

We traveled for two weeks camping each night the guard informed us that we were reaching the city of Weladamn. I opened the curtain and waved at the cheering crowds along the sides of the

road. "God bless you your highness." People shouted. I smiled a hole hearted smile, then I saw a beautiful baby held in the arms of a plump woman, I help my hand out to stop the possession

then as the carriers knelt down I stepped off the litter. "You have the most beautiful babe" I said to the woman as she curtsied. I stroked the infants soft hair and she made a giggly sound.

"What is her name?" I asked the woman

"Isabella Mary Ouran , named after your majesty Christian name" She spoke a slight shake in her voice. "How beautiful" I murmured I would love a beautiful daughter. I had a tiny ruby on a

chain attacked to my belt, I gently loosened it and put it round the Childs neck "This is my gift to you dear Isabella, grow strong and healthy, your child has my blessing" I said to the mother and

child. She curtsied once more and I returned to the litter.

We finally reached the castle and I heard cheering from the servants who had to walk, I new that Jasper had gone ahead with my parents and I couldn't wait to see him.

I had never been to this castle before so I was a bit lost as to where my room was thankfully Esme found me, as she was still with child and had traveled with my parents and her husband, for

she new where my room was.

The room was beautiful, tapestries hung from the ceiling and I had a great view of forest below, I loved it here. My bed had been brought from the palace along with my clothing. My room was at

the top of a tower; it was wide enough and had a fireplace too. There was another door hidden behind a cloth stool, I found a long winding corridor behind it, sometimes it slopped up and

sometime steeps appeared, I had taken a candle with me for it was pitch black. I saw some light ahead and slowly walked toward it. It was a hole, behind a tapestry. I put my eye to the light

and found I could see into a room, it was Jaspers room!

I returned to my room and called my maids to help me un pack, I was telling no one about secret corridor.

While walking around the castle I met Jasper in the long gallery where many sofas and chairs were placed. Jasper guided me to a pink and golden sofa and we sat down. Then slowly he sank

from the sofa to one knee, I gasped, although I did know this had to come at some point. "Princess Isabella, you chose me to be the king by your side I now ask you myself will you marry me?"

"Yes" I said, no I don't love him nor will I ever but it is right and I can be happy with him if I try. He kissed my cheek and slipped the diamond and emerald ring on to my figure. "I shall inform

the king and queen so we may set a date." Jasper said as he departed and I nodded. I needed to find out about Edward. Running to the maids room I found what I was looking for, a simple

maids dress with apron pinning my hair back and washing off the makeup from my face I was Bella again.

I quickly found my way to the kitchens "I'm here to take food to the prisoners." I said to the head cook she shrugged and piled me high with baskets of bred and cheese. Had she known who I

was she would have not been as ruff.

Balancing carefully I walked down the stairs to the dungeons…


	6. The last time we meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"_Once upon ago there was a beautiful kingdom full of peace and beauty, the sole of the peace and beauty was kept high up in a tower away from harm. In the evenings it shone and through out _

_the day it shone but that was what nearly caused war. The tower began to shine less and less until one day it shone no more. No one new what happened and to this day peace and beauty had _

_been sought for but never found."_

My lady Leah had been reading aloud from an old book we found in the castle huge library. My visit to the dungeons had been interesting. For when I found Edward I rembered that I was

dressed as Bella so he would not believed it was me. Still it was nice to see him again, but he looked sad and broken while the guard unlocked the door for me I could have wept but did not for it

would have only made him sadder.

I had to do something, I couldn't let Edward be killed suddenly I came up with an idea. "That's enough" I said rising stopping Leah in the middle of reading which was a bit rude of me, "you all

stay here but my Lady Lauren please come with me." She nodded. Lauren had returned from her home yesterday, she had lost her baby she told me she was going to call him Jasper after my

soon to be husband.

Lauren and I started walking towards the thrown room my skirt swishing from side to side I was wearing a dark purple dress trimmed with white fur. I just pushed the doors open, surprising the

announcer, I angrily opened the doors. "My lords of the court pay tell me this is our country meant to be all about power and equally?" I addressed the pompous old men sat shuffling their

papers. The didn't expect this, "I have decided to let the prisoner Edward Masen go" The men looked at one and other in question. "I think he was not him self when he tried to kidnap me so it

would be cruel to hang him release him at once but tell him not to return." Then as quickly as I can I felt dragging a very confused Lauren behind me. She didn't ask, for she knew I wouldn't

answer.

I was cold when I slipped out later, as Bella. I had a note in my hand, for Edward. I hoped I would see him. Taking a horse from the stables I galloped down to the stream hoping to find Edward

there. He was head in hands eyes sad. "Edward" I spoke shyly. He jumped up then only seeing a girl he sat again. "What do you want?" He was his voice lazy. That hurt. "I have a letter from

Princess Isabella" He snatched it from my hands. "Go" He said and I fled in a very unlady like manor to my room to change.

EVOP

I hadn't meant to be rude to the girl but I was tried and frustrated. Everything had gone wrong. Well nearly at least I wasn't to be killed. I flipped over the letter, broke the seal and began to

read.

_To my Darling Edward_

_I cannot find the words to describe how sorry I am to you, I wish there was something I could do to help you but alas there is not. Times are hard and we must separate, but do not cry for me _

_my darling as I may give my hand to another and you yours my heart belongs to you and only you. For in heaven we shall be reunited. There is still so much to say but I fear I might never see _

_you again to write it. Meet me one last time my darling so that we can part properly as not seeing you again breaks my heart is must be done. Meet me by the willow tree at three strikes of the _

_clock or I shall be gone a wandering._

_Your forever_

_Isabella Swan_

Tears fell out of my eyes from my sweets letter, I shall meet her one last time.

Listening I could heart the clock. Grabbing my jacket, which was beside me, I ran. I ran so fast. DONG. One I counted. Still running I was nearly there. DONG. Two. No I was going to make it. So

close just a bit more. DONG. Three….


	7. Goodbye My Isabella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

There she was. Looking radiant she was wearing a dress of crème silk, with a net of forest green leaves over the top, the sleeves were white with lace from then and the bodice had velvet roses

sewn of it, it had plunge neck line with flowers all along her collar. Her shoes were just visible under the dress, a light green made of satin.

I rushed to her and swept her up in my arm her beautiful laugh filled my ears.

Isabella POV

I laughed as Edward spun me around, it felt just so right, like we fitted together. Placing me on my feet her kissed me and I wrapped my hands into his hair. I took his hand I we walked down to

the riverside. I settled myself down and traced patterns in the water, Edward watched me, neither of us wanted to say anything, if we didn't say any thing it wouldn't happen..

"Isabella, I love you so much, it kills me to have to leave you" He whispered in my ear I sighed and leaned back against him. Taking a small purse out of my petticoat pocket I gave it to him.

"There's some jewels in there, so you can find some where to live and" I sniffed "Find some girl to marry" I placed the purse in Edwards hand and stood. "Thank you Isabella" He spoke. We

kissed. He turned away from me but I saw the tear run down his beautiful face. "Goodbye My Isabella" He whispered and walked away. That was the last time I saw Edward Masen.

**Four years later…**

I'm dying, I know it. I keep coughing up blood and feeling faint. I'm only 21 I don't want to die yet I'm not ready. So much has happened in the past four years. I have two wonderful children a

boy and a girl. They are called Edward and Esme. Carlisle disappeared not long after I was married to Jasper, Esme so over come with sorrow lost her child, which I quite common, I lost one

myself, but then even more upset she committed suicide, all though not many people know that, only Jasper the doctor and myself, she jumped off a cliff, but the story is she tripped.

I banished Alice from court as I caught her and Jasper sleeping together this was before we were married so I had the power. But I only did it since everyone knew, I didn't love Jasper like that,

her was more like a brother.

My parents passed away when they went to a difference residence, Rosalie and Emmet married each other and now live in the country somewhere I write to them often. And Edward you ask, I

have never forgotten him but I have not seen him in longer than I can ever imagine.

Jasper POV

I killed me to see Isabella like this, I don't love her like a wife but she is very important to me, she is very kind but she is dying the doctor can not cure her and I am so worried.

I held her hand as she coughed fell back on to the pillows. She was so weak. Nearly the whole of the castle was in the room with us. All her ladies, and maids, our children and whole load of

other people. "Edward, Esme come here" She called quietly. They moved over to the bed. "Edward darling take care of your sister won't you?" He nodded "And Esme sweetheart look after you

farther and brother" She nodded and kissed her hand she stroked her hair.

Isabella coughed again, her eyes slowly closed a slight smile was on her face. I held her hand. "Goodbye my darling" I whispered and kissed her cheek. She was still.


	8. 1950 London

1850 London- BPOV

In strange times strange things happen, for a long time now I have wandered this lonely planet, it fascinates me really, the ways in which some things change and others just don't. I watch everyday, for more than over 200 years the sun come up and then set. But the things that change, the fashions of people, the knowledge and the I have seen many things in my life, but nothing can count to the terriers of slavery, I saw horrid things happen to poor innocent people and I felt powerless to stop it. But I have known many great people in my time, I met Shakespeare, he wasn't gay, I can assure you! Also I was present at Queen Elizabeth's court, and I remember when America gained its independents!

You might now be wondering how I have lived so long, and I have only come up with one explanation that fits, I'm a vampire. I came to this because, I have to drink blood to survive, I can't go out in the sun and I live forever.

But I also have a very amusing gift, I can create illusions, for once I work, thinking I was in hell, after the agonising pain I saw that I was no longer queen, I had no money, no titles, I had nothing.

For years I was depressed, at what should have been, until one day, I realised my gift. I whole new world was open to me and I embraced it hole heartily. I was very much in the public eye, but as an illusionist I made myself look different.. During the rein of Henry VIII I a lady in waiting to Jane Seymour and after her death I left court saying I was too distressed. I returned, during Queen Elizabeth's rein and was one of her maids of honour, as I made myself look about 15 at the time. As I 'aged' due to my gift, I had to be married off to a duke. He was pleasant, but I had to fake my death pretty quickly after the marriage, because I wouldn't be able to have a child, it wouldn't be fair to him.

During the rein of King James and then is son, I explored the world and met the young Aro, who was just starting a government of vampires. I politely declined, as the man looked far too creepy.

After some years I returned to court under Queen Anne's rule in 1705 at which time she gave me the title of duchess and I once again had to marry, but lucky for me the man I married, was far too old to ever have children so I made myself age and die a couple of years after him.

I have changed over time, as any one would I suppose, I have become kinder and more shy, this I believe because I have to keep secrets from those so close to me, and any thing I now really hate it when people buy me expensive presents I don't understand why, as I love wearing them, but I think it is something to do with Edward and the fact that even through the only gift he gave me was so cheap I loved it.

I have never forgotten Edward, or anybody for that matter. After I realised what I was I tried looking for Edward, but I heard news that he had drowned at sea, and I stopped my search. My husband Jasper, died not long after myself, the doctors couldn't do anything. So my Son aged at just 15 had to take over, with an adviser till he was 18. My son's rule was great and he cared for his sister as I had told him too, he had three children, called Henry, Isabella and Catherine. My daughter only had one child, whom she named Jasper after her farther.

Now Queen Victoria is on the throne, and I have decided to look like myself once again, my vampire self.

I adore Victorian society, for I have come up with the story that I am a family less heiress to a great fortune. This added to my beauty causes a real stir at parties and balls.

Tonight I am attending a party hosted by the famous Dr. Cullen, I have never met the man but I am very well know although out London.

The house I am currently living in is large, and as all upper class Victorian's I have many maids and servants, but they like it here as I don't ask them for much I don't 'eat' much.

I rang a bell for a maid to help me dress, and it reminded me of when I was a queen. I two girls knocked and entered, helping me to get ready, for the ball. First the maids helped me out of the current dress I was wearing so that I was only left in my corset, petticoats and stockings. One maid came over and started making the corset tighter, as was the fashion, I had heard of some women dying from not being able to breath but that was impossible for me. The other maid came with a bottom of my dress and pulled it over my head while doing the buttons up at the back. The other maid pulled the top part of the dress over my head, and buttoned that up at the front.

The dress was made of satin gold, and the top part was went over the buttons of the skirt. The dress was off the shoulder with little sleeves over the tops of my arms. I wore white satin gloves to match and my hair was piled high on top of my head in a beautiful bun. I graded my purse and fan along with a short coat, as England was known for its weather, and headed outside, to the carriage. Motorcars were the new thing but I much liked carriages better.

The carriage pulled up in front of a beautiful hosue, and a man helped me out. Then I turend to look up the stairs and gasped at what I saw, a man with beautiful bronze hair just like Edward's, hearing my gasp he turned around, and I looked at his face…


End file.
